Crazy In Love
by Thania Lee
Summary: Hanya satu kata yang ingin didengar Sungmin dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. KYUMIN FICTION. Mature. ONESHOOT. GS. ENJOY Guys.


**A SUPER JUNIOR FANFICTION**

**Tittle : Crazy In Love**

**Cast : KYUMIN as always**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Typos. Gajeness. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. If you don't like my pair, just go out from here! Saya terinsiprasi dari FSOG. **

**.**

**.**

_Saat pertama kali aku menatap matanya, kesan pertamaku adalah… _Damn! He's so sexy.

_Cara berjalannya yang angkuh tapi menawan._

_Bibir tebalnya yang selalu tersenyum—menyeringai terlihat sexy. Membayangkan bibirnya mencium bibirku dan seluruh tubuhku saja membuat sesuatu diantara pahaku basah._

_Alis matanya yang tebal. Bokongnya yang seksi. Uhh… _

Suara desahan terdengar bersautan dari dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa marun itu. Kedua orang saling mengisi satu sama lain diatas ranjang yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan. Sang dominant terus menginfasi tubuh sang submissive tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan.

"Ahh,"

Desahan yeoja itu mengalun indah. Bagaikan sebuah melodi yang menyenangkan, sang namja mendekatkan telinganya kearah bibir sang yeoja yang masih mengeluarkan desahan sexy-nya.

Sang namja mendesis kenikmatan dan semakin meningkatkan tempo gerakannya diperaduan keduanya. Mendengar desahan suara yang berasal dari tubuh dibawahnya membuatnya bersemangat untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

"sebut namaku, Lee Sungmin." titahnya.

Yeoja itu. sang submissive. Lee Sungmin, mengerang pelan ketika benda yang berada didalam tubuhnya tersentuh oleh kejantanan sang dominant. "Kyuhyunaahh,"

Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun tepatnya. Namja itu menyeringai puas dan kembali menggerakan tubuhnya lebih cepat dan dalam, membuat Sungmin mengerang sembari mencengkram borgol yang tersambung pada headbad.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya mendesah bersamaan saat puncak kenikmatan itu menghampiri keduanya. Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk meraup udara.

Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak untuk membuka kain hitam yang menutup kedua mata yeoja itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat cahaya tiba-tiba masuk kedalam indra pengelihatannya setelah sebelumnya yeoja itu hanya melihat kegelapan.

Melihat bibir Sungmin yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun kembali memangut bibir plump itu dengan penuh. Sedikit berdesis karena dada Sungmin bergesekan dengan dada bidangnya. Mengantarkan sebuah sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

"aku mencintaimu," ucap Sungmin saat Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya. Namja itu memandang mata Sungmin yang balik menatapnya penuh harap. "aku tahu." Jawabnya.

Mata Sungmin meredup. Selalu itu yang diucapkan Kyuhyun saat dia bilang cinta. Apa begitu sulitnya membalas perkataannya? Atau Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mencintainya?

—**o0o—**

Sungmin sedang berkutat didapur dengan roti tawar yang sudah dipanggang di toaster lalu menatanya dipiring. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat piring beserta secangkir kopi hitam keatas sebuah meja bar yang juga berfungsi sebagai meja makan didepan dapur. Meja bar tersebut memisahkan ruang santai dengan dapur.

Saat sarapan untuk pagi ini siap, yeoja itu berjalan kearah sebuah kamar utama dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri didepan wardrobe. Lengkap dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, namja itu sedang menyimpul dasi dilehernya.

"Kyuhyun, sarapan sudah siap." Ujar Sungmin sembari berjalan mendekati namja itu.

Namja itu memandang Sungmin dari cermin besar didepannya. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sungmin. Sebuah kemeja putih tipis yang diberikannya dan dipadukan dengan jeans serta flat shoes berwarna senada.

Saat Sungmin sudah berada didekatnya, namja itu menarik lengan Sungmin dan memojokannya ke cermin besar itu. Menenggelamkan bibirnya dileher jenjang Sungmin, menghisap dan menjilatnya dengan lihai. Membuat Sungmin mendesah.

"Kyuu—"

"diam dan nikmati saja!" suara peringatan Kyuhyun yang tak terbantahkan membuat Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Apalagi ketika lengan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kemejanya dan meremas dadanya pelan.

Suara deringan ponsel Kyuhyun membuat namja itu menghentikan aksinya. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengangkat panggilan telpon tersebut sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Lalu dengan cepat dia memperbaiki penampilannya. Mengambil jas hitam milik Kyuhyun beserta tas kerjanya juga sebuah LV putih miliknya—hadiah dari Kyuhyun sebulan lalu.

Namja itu masih asik dengan sambungan telponnya ketika Sungmin sudah ada didepan bar. Setelah meletakan tas miliknya dan Kyuhyun diruang sofa ruang santai, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Seakan mengerti, namja itu mengulukan tangannya dan membiarkan Sungmin memakaikan jas ditubuhnya. Lalu menepatkan sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir yeoja itu.

"Ya, aku akan hadir dipestamu minggu depan itu. Aku janji." Namja itu memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan duduk diatas bangku. Mengambil cangkir kopi miliknya, menghirup wangi biji kopi sebentar sebelum meminumnya.

"ingin daging asap atau selai?" tawar Sungmin.

"daging saja."

Sungmin mengangguk. Mengoleskan roti panggang tadi dengan mentega dan menaruh satu slice daging sapi asap lalu keju. "silahkan."

Kyuhyun mengambil pisau dan garpu. Lalu memotong rotinya dengan ukuran kecil baru memakannya. Hampir tiga bulan Sungmin tinggal bersama Kyuhyun membuat yeoja itu tahu betul sifat namja itu.

Kyuhyun tidak suka sarapan dengan menu berat seperti nasi. Namja itu memilih roti dan secangkir kopi hitam. Namja itu juga tidak terlalu suka dengan masakan Korea—kecuali masakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sangat Eropa. Dia lebih suka menu-menu masakan Italy.

Yeoja itu kemudian mengambil selembar roti dan memakannya tanpa apapun. "jam berapa kau pulang nanti? Mau kumasakan sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin.

"seperti biasa."

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Dia punya waktu beberapa jam untuk berbelanja sebelum namja itu pulang jam 8 malam.

Keduanya bangkit bersamaan dan keluar dari penthouse salah satu apartemen dikawasan Gangnam. Dengan mengendarai sebuah Lamborghini keluaran terbaru, Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin terlebih dahulu ke Seoul Nasional University tempat yeoja itu menimba ilmu.

Sesampai didepan gerbang SNU, pemandangan kagum sudah menjadi hal biasa saat Sungmin tiba. Apalagi setelah tahu yeoja itu adalah ada hubungan khusus dengan pemimpin Cho's Corporation. Cho Kyuhyun. Pemuda 28 tahun yang sukses diberbagai macam bidang. Membuatnya menjadi pria paling dicari tahun ini.

"aku pergi, hati-hati dijalan." Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil lalu melambai sambil tersenyum cerah. Membuat namja bermarga itu juga tersenyum tipis—meskipun Sungmin tidak bisa melihat karena gelapnya kaca mobil itu.

"oh Nyonya Cho! Kau sudah datang!"

Suara cempreng yang dikenal baik olehnya membuat yeoja itu menoleh. Dia Kim Ryeowook, sahabatnya. "berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" ujarnya gemas. Pasalnya Ryeowook selalu memanggilnya dengan nama Nyonya Cho.

"kau kan memang Nyonya Cho, ah salah. Calon Nyonya Cho, aku benarkan?" pipi Sungmin bersemu saat mendengarkan ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

"diamlah, kita harus cepat masuk sebelum Park ssaem mendahuli kita." Sungmin menarik lengan kurus sahabatnya itu untuk masuk kedalam lorong kampus.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sedang mengaduk saus krim yang berisi smokedbeef dan ayam potong saat tiba-tiba pinggangnya direngkuh dengan erat dari belakang. Tanya siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja Kyuhyun.

"kau sudah tiba?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam bahu Sungmin.

Yeoja itu mendesah saat jemari Kyuhyun sudah masuk dan mengelus kewanitaannya. Dengan dress putih pendek membuat Kyuhyun leluasa menjalankan aksinya.

Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin yang masih dalam rengkuhannya untuk mundur, setelah sebelumnya mematikan kompor listrik itu. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada meja bar sambil terus memberikan kecupan dileher dan tangannya bergerak aktif masuk kedalam kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Ahh,"

Yeoja itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun saat namja itu mengendongnya lalu menaruhnya diatas meja bar. Kedua bibir itu bertautan dengan lengan Kyuhyun yang menurunkan tali dress Sungmin hingga membuat payudara yeoja itu terekspose.

Suara desahan Sungmin menggema didalam ruangan itu saat bibir Kyuhyun mengecup setiap inci tubuhnya.

**.**

Keduanya kini sudah berada didepan meja billiard. Sungmin berbaring diatasnya dengan separuh tubuh bawahnya ditindih Kyuhyun. Namja itu bergerak pelan dan dalam hingga membuat Sungmin tidak berhenti mendesah karenanya.

Desahan keduanya keluar bersamaan saat puncak kenikmatan itu mendera. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin yang masih lemas kearah sofa ruangan santai. Mendudukan dirinya dengan yeoja itu masih dalam gendongannya.

"giliranmu."

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang sebelum menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun. Mendesah dengan keras saat milik Kyuhyun menyentuh dirinya didalam. Nafasnya kembali tidak beraturan saat puncak kenikmatannya segera datang. "Ahh." Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Kyuhyun setelah mecapai klimaks. "aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya sebelum jatuh terlelap.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraba bahu putih Sungmin dengan lembut. Setelah dirasa cukup, namja itu kembali bangkit dan membawa Sungmin yang masih dalam gendongannya kearah kamar mereka berdua.

—**o0o—**

Jam 6 sore. Kyuhyun juga belum menjemputnya. Ini sudah satu jam dari kelasnya selesai dan namja itu belum datang juga. Dia mengatakan akan menjemputnya, tetapi sampai sekarang belum tiba juga.

Sebuah Ducati merah berhenti didepan Sungmin yang sedang duduk didepan kursi halte bus terdekat. Sang pengendara motor itu melepas helmnya dengan gerakan elegan. "Sungmin? belum pulang?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "belum, aku menunggu seseorang. Kau sendiri, kenapa belum pulang Siwon?" tanyanya.

Siwon adalah salah satu teman laki-laki yang berani mendekati Sungmin. Yeah, kalian tahu betapa berpengaruhnya Kyuhyun dinegeri ini. Mereka memilih melihat Sungmin dari jauh daripada membuat pemuda itu marah dan melakukan sesuatu yang fatal.

"membantu Lim ssaem memeriksa tugas mahasiswa." Namja itu menurunkan standar motornya dan berjalan lalu duduk disamping Sungmin.

Yeoja itu beroh ria.

"menunggu Tuan Cho?" Sungmin tersenyum mengangguk.

Siwon tersenyum memandang wajah cantik Sungmin. Yeoja itu terlihat tampil sederhana walaupun sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus dengan pengusaha sekelas Cho Kyuhyun. Dan itu membuatnya berkali-kali lipat jatuh hati Sungmin dari sebelumnya.

"Sungmin sebentar, bulu matamu." Jemari Siwon terjulur untuk mengambil bulu mata Sungmin yang jatuh dibawah mata kanannya. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya diam membiarkan.

Berbeda dengan tanggapan Cho Kyuhyun yang melihat itu dari kejauhan. Posisi mereka seperti sedang berciuman. Gertakan giginya terdengar samar.

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat sebuah mobil yang dikenalnya berhenti dibelakang Ducati milik Siwon. "Kyuhyun." bisiknya.

Siwonpun menoleh. Keduanya berdiri berdampingan. Siwon terlihat santai sedangkan Sungmin melihat gugup kearah mobil Kyuhyun. "Siwon, aku pulang duluan ya."

Namja berdimple smile itu mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya. "hati-hati dijalan."

**.**

Sungmin melirik gelisah kearah wajah datar Kyuhyun. Sedari tadi didalam mobil dan dalam lift, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sampai mereka tiba didalam unit apartemen, Kyuhyun tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Kyu kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Sungmin memecahkan keheningan keduanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Namja itu membuka jas serta dasinya dan melemparkannya atas sofa.

"Kyuhyun—"

"diam!"

Perintah mutlak. Sungmin terdiam dan menunduk. Kyuhyun berbalik, lengannya mencengkram dagu Sungmin lalu membuatnya mendongak. Namja itu menatap mata Sungmin yang penuh dengan sinar gelisah dan ketakutan. "kau membuatku marah, dan aku akan menghukummu." Ujarnya tajam.

Mata Sungmin melebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tahu apa yang akan dialaminya setelah ini. Kyuhyun tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

**.**

Wajah Sungmin terbenam diatas bantal. Bibirnya yang disumpal dengan kain hanya bisa mengeluarkan gerungan samar. Begitu juga dengan matanya yang ditutupi oleh kain hitam. Kedua tangannya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena Kyuhyun mengikat tubuhnya dengan sebuah benda yang dia sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

Yeoja itu merasakan milik Kyuhyun membesar dan berkedut. Tak lama setelahnya cairannya membasahi rahim Sungmin.

Sungmin meraup nafas dengan rakus. Tubuhnya begitu lelah dengan aktifitas beberapa jam lalu. Ya, Kyuhyun tidak berhenti melakukannya sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Yeoja itu merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan menjadi berbaring.

Dia tahu ini tidak akan terhenti disini.

Suara erangannya kembali terdengar samar saat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyatukan tubuh keduanya. Dibalik kain hitam yang menutupi matanya, Sungmin menangis. Menangisi rasa sakit ditubuh juga hatinya.

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak menyadarinya. Dia lebih memilih tidak peduli dan terus mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Sampai tubuh dibawahnya sudah kehilangan kesadaran barulah dia menghentikan kegiatannya.

Namja itu membuka ikatan pada mata dan mulut Sungmin. Jejak airmata terlihat jelas disana. Begitu juga sehabis dia membuka ikatan dibadan Sungmin, berkas kemerahan tercetak jelas ditubuh putihnya.

Tangannya menyelimuti tubuh polos Sungmin lalu dengan pelan menggendongnya menuju kamar utama mereka. Dengan gerakan lembut, dia menaruh Sungmin keatas ranjang dan menyelimuti yeoja itu dengan selimut tebal.

Bibirnya mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut. "selamat tidur."

—**o0o—**

Setelah kejadian semalam, Kyuhyun sudah memperlakukan Sungmin seperti biasa. Dan yeoja itu bersyukur meskipun dia masih sedikit takut jika mengingat kejadian semalam.

Dan berkat semalam juga, Sungmin harus memakai pakaian panjang di musim panas seperti sekarang.

"aku pergi, hati-hati dijalan." Rutinitas Sungmin sebelum berangkat kuliah, yeoja itu akan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sebelum turun dari mobil.

Kyuhyun mengamati punggung kecil Sungmin yang terlihat rapuh dari belakang. Dia bisa melihat yeoja itu mengaduh saat tak sengaja seorang wanita menabraknya. Dengan perlahan dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju perusahaan miliknya.

**.**

"Sungmin! ayo kita makan siang bersama." Ryeowook berkata semangat sembari menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Aw," Sungmin mendesis lirih saat Ryeowook tak sengaja menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Yeoja Kim itu menantap wajah kesakitan dan tangan Sungmin bergantian. "maaf Sungmin, kau kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa."

Ryeowook mengendus. Dia menarik lengan Sungmin dan menggulung lengannya hingga terlihatlah ruam kebiruan dipergelangan tangannya. "Sungmin! astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa Cho Kyuhyun itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" pekiknya histeris.

Sungmin meringis pelan. "bisa pelankan suaramu. Disini banyak orang."

"kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku!"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

**.**

"jadi karena salah paham dia melakukan ini padamu?" Sungmin mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu. Sekarang mereka sedang ditaman belakang kampus yang jarang sekali dikunjungi para mahasiswa pada jam segini.

"dia cemburu?"

Wajah Sungmin berubah hampa. "entahlah, aku tidak mengerti dirinya Wook."

"apa maksudmu?"

Bulir airmata menggenang pada rubah indahnya. "aku tidak tahu dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Dia tidak pernah membalas dan mengatakan dia mencintaiku."

"oh Sungmin," Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin yang sudah terisak dengan hati-hati. Takut menyakiti yeoja itu. Dia mengelus punggung Sungmin guna menenangkan yeoja itu.

—**o0o—**

Sungmin tampak cantik dengan gaun hitam sebatas paha yang memperlihatkan bahu cantiknya. Yeoja itu berdiri sembari memperhatikan penampilannya. Dengan gaun rancangan Atelier Versace—baju yang hanya dibuat satu didunia serta high heels rancangan Stuart Weitzman yang bertabur berlian menghiasi kaki indahnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dibelakang Sungmin. Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kalung Swarovski berwarna biru dan memakaikannya kepada Sungmin. Setelah selesai, namja itu mengecup punggung terbuka Sungmin sebentar.

"sudah siap?"

Yeoja itu berbalik dan mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar dari dalam apartemen itu. Sebuah limousin berhenti didepan keduanya, salah seorang dari dalam mobil keluar dan membukakan pintu penumpang.

Dengan gentle, Kyuhyun mempersilakan Sungmin terlebih dahulu masuk disusul olehnya kemudian.

"kita akan pergi kemana, Kyuhyun?"

"tunangan sahabatku baru saja kembali dari Belanda, dia mengadakan welcome party sekaligus makan malam." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

**.**

Limousin yang membawa keduanya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah—villa megah dipinggir kota. Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin keluar dari dalam mobil dan menggandengnya masuk.

"Kyuhyun, kau datang!" seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut pirang menghampiri mereka berdua. Memberikan kecupan pada kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"ya, selamat datang kembali. Dimana Donghae?"

"dia sedang berbincang didalam. Ah, siapa ini? aku belum mengenalnya." Yeoja itu baru menyadari jika Kyuhyun tidak datang sendirian.

"dia Sungmin, milikku."

Yeoja itu berdecak kesal pada Kyuhyun tapi langsung tersenyum saat menatap Sungmin. "hallo Sungmin, aku Eunhyuk. Ayo masuk," Eunhyuk. Sang pemilik pesta menarik lengan Sungmin dan berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengikuti keduanya dari belakang.

**.**

Sebenarnya ini tidak bisa disebut pesta. Acara ini hanya disebut makan malam bersama, karena hanya terdapat 8 orang termasuk Kyumin, Eunhyuk sang pemilik acara, Donghae—tunangannya kedua orangtua Eunhyuk, kakak laki-lakinya—Lee Jongsuk dan seorang yeoja yang baru datang bernama Seulgi.

Sungmin sebenarnya bisa merasakan aura yeoja yang bernama Seulgi yang memandangnya penuh kebencian, tetapi dia bertahan untuk bersikap acuh dan tidak peduli.

"ah, apa pekerjaan kedua orangtuamu Sungmin?" tanya Seulgi memecahkan keheningan.

Sungmin diam sebentar. "orangtuaku sudah tidak ada."

Seulgi tersenyum tipis. "oh, maaf. Sekarang kau mewariskan apa saja dari kedua orangtuamu?"

"tidak ada,"

Tawa sinis terdengar dari bibir Seulgi. "tidak bisa dipercaya. Kau Cho Kyuhyun mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita biasa-biasa saja? Yang bahkan tidak jelas asal usulnya? Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya pelacur yang disewa Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya dengan imbalan uang?" celanya.

Cairan bening itu sudah menumpuk dipelupuk mata Sungmin. Dalam satu kedipan mata saja bulir itu jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"apa itu hal yang diajarkan oleh orangtuamu yang terhormat itu Kang Seulgi?" suara Jongsuk memecahkan keheningan.

"apa?"

Jongsuk menatap Seulgi tajam. "apa yang ada diotakmu hanya harta dan tahta? Sungguh picik sekali fikiranmu itu."

"oppa, sudahlah." Sela Eunhyuk.

Seulgi menatap Jongsuk tajam. "ah, aku tau. Kau juga dari kalangan bawah sebelum jadi seperti ini kan?" bibirnya membentuk senyuman meremehkan. "pantas saja, sesama orang rendahan harus saling membantu kan?"

"kau!" desis Jongsuk.

"sudahlah, maaf Hae, Hyuk. Adjumma dan adjusshi, aku dan Sungmin ada keperluan diluar sana. kami pamit dulu. Terima kasih atas jamuannya, sangat enak." Kyuhyun bangkit sambil membungkuk dan mengenggam tangan Sungmin.

—**o0o—**

Sungmin memandang gedung pencakar langit dihadapannya dengan kagum. Meskipun sebelumnya dia pernah kemari untuk melakukan riset, tetap saja membuatnya tidak bisa menghilangkan kekagumannya.

Hari ini dia membawakan makan siang untuk Kyuhyun, namja itu yang memintanya sendiri. Dia ingin makanan Korea katanya.

Setelah diantar petugas security kelantai paling atas gedung ini—ruang Kyuhyun dia berjalan sendiri. Karena dia hafal dimana ruang Kyuhyun.

Tangannya baru saja akan membuka pintu jati tersebut tapi percakapan didalam membuatnya menghentikan pergerakannya.

"bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu?" tanya sebuah suara.

Satu suara lagi menyahut. "haha. Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin Kyuhyun menjadikan yeoja seperti itu kekasihnya. Dia hanya pemuas seks mu kan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Hatinya cukup sakit mendengarkan penilaian orang terdekat Kyuhyun tentang dirinya. Airmatanya mengalir saat ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar.

"dia hanya peliharaanku. Sekaligus pemuas nafsu, puas kalian!"

Sungmin membekap mulutnya. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mundur dan berlari kearah lift setelah sebelumnya menaruh tas berisi makanannya diatas meja sekertaris Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang kosong.

Dia membenturkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift. Meremas baju pada bagian dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Jadi dirinya dianggap peliharaan bagi Kyuhyun? itu terdengar sangat kejam. Yeoja itu berteriak didalam lift dengan kencang, berharap dapat mengurangi kesesakan dalam hatinya.

Bahunya bergetar tak karuan. Saat lift tiba dilantai dasar. Dia segera berlari keluar, tidak diindahkan beberapa orang yang marah karena ditabrak olehnya. Yang hanya ada dalam fikirannya adalah kembali ke apartemen Kyuhyun, mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

**.**

Kyuhyun tiba diapartemennya. Sedikit bingung saat suasana sepi menyambutnya saat pulang. "Sungmin?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mereka. kosong. Tidak ada sosok Sungmin. Baru saja dia berbalik saat sebuah note tertempel di cermin.

_**Sudah cukup kau menyakitiku, Kyuhyun**_

_**Aku pergi dan tidak akan pernah muncul dihadapanmu**_

_**Meskipun kau menganggapku hanyalah peliharaanmu, tapi percayalah. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.**_

_**-lee Sungmin-**_

Kyuhyun meremas note tersebut dan membuangnya. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang kental. Tangannya yang terkepal memukul kaca didepannya dengan kencang hingga pecah. Meninggalkan tetesan darah pada lengan kanannya.

—**o0o—**

4 jam berjalanan yang dilalui Sungmin membuat yeoja itu kelelahan. Wajah pucatnya terlihat jelas. Bahkan beberapa kali dia merasakan mual saat berada diatas KTX menuju Busan.

Ya disinilah dia. Busan. Kampung halamannya. Tempatnya dilahirkan.

Dengan perjalanan bus selama 1 jam, dia sudah sampai pada sebuah perkampungan yang dikenalnya baik. Tempatnya dirawat sebelum memutuskan mengambil beasiswanya di Seoul.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya sedang menyulam didepan rumahnya menoleh saat melihat sosok Sungmin yang berjalan mendekat. "Sungmin? kau kah itu?"

"adjumma."

Sungmin berlari menghampiri yeoja itu dan memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan airmatanya dibahu Leeteuk adjumma yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

"Sungmin,"

"adjumma, aku rindu sekali padamu." Bisiknya.

"Sungmin, beberapa minggu yang lalu kakakmu datang."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Leeteuk. "kakak? Aku punya saudara? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Leeteuk tersenyum pahit. "kau tahu kan kalau keluarga ibumu menentang pernikahan kedua orangtuamu?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk.

"pada saat masih bayi, kakakmu diambil oleh keluarga ibumu. Dan itu membuat ibumu down, dan kehadiranmu setelahnya menjadi obat untuknya. Kau merasakan betapa sayangnya ibumu padamu kan?" rasa pusing yang sejak tadi dirasakannya kembali berdenyut. Ditambah lagi sebuah fakta yang masih belum bisa diterimanya, membuat kondisinya semakin menurun dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"SUNGMIN!"

—**o0o—**

Empat bulan berlalu sejak kepergian Sungmin. Kyuhyun kehilangan arah. Dia menjadi sosok yang bengis dan arogan saat melakukan pekerjaannya dan menjadi orang gila saat tiba dirumah. Kenang-kenangan akan Sungmin kembali menghantuinya.

Senyum yeoja itu. tawanya. Bahkan desahannya, sungguh dia merindukannya.

Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika dia diam saja. Tetapi seolah takdir mengejeknya, dia tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin dimanapun. Baru merasa kehilangan setelah kepergiannya? Heh, kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun.

Ditemani beberapa botol wine koleksinya, dia menghabiskannya seorang diri.

BRAK

Suara gebrakan pintu membuat namja itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Sungmin." bisiknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Teriakan Eunhyuk terdengar dibarengi dengan langkah high heels yang menghentak. "Yah! Inikah yang harus kau lakukan? Mabuk dan menunggu kematianmu datang? Sedangkan Sungmin dan calon anakmu terlantar diluar sana?"

"Sungmin? calon anak?"

Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun gemas, ingin sekali menjitak kepala namja itu dengan botol wine kosong agar tersadar. "Sungmin hamil bodoh! Dan itu anakmu, cepat temui dia sebelum dia benar-benar gila sepertimu ini."

"dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Jongsuk oppa, dia adalah kakak kandung Sungmin."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "katakan Hyuk! Dimana Sungmin sekarang?" ujarnya sambil menguncangkan bahu Eunhyuk tidak sabaran.

"dia di Busan."

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengelus perutnya dengan lembut. Pemandangan pantai Busan sore hari memang menjadi favoritnya. "kau harus jadi anak yang membanggakan ya, sayang." Ujarnya pada sang bayi.

"SUNGMIN!"

Teriakan penuh kelegaan itu terdengar. Wajah yeoja itu memucat saat mengenali siapa yang barusaja memanggilnya. Dengan cepat, dia memutar langkahnya dan berjalan menjauh.

"SUNGMIN! TUNGGU!"

Tubuh yeoja itu bergetar saat Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat. Ya itu Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang menganggapnya sebagai peliharaan. Pemuas nafsunya. "lepaskan!"

"tidak akan!"

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin. Menangkup kedua pipi gembilnya dengan erat. "jangan tinggalkan aku Sungmin, aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu. kalimat yang selalu ingin didengar Sungmin dari mulut Kyuhyun akhirnya terucap juga. Terangkatlah semua sakit hatinya terhadap Kyuhyun hanya dengan kalimat itu.

Bibir keduanya kembali bertautan setelah sekian lama. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu semangat mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"awas saja jika dia menyakiti Sungmin lagi, akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri." Gumam Jongsuk yang memperhatikan keduanya dari kejauhan.

—**o0o—**

Bayi berumur dua tahun itu berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan disambut dengan hangat olehnya. "hallo jagoan! Kau tidak nakal hari ini?" tanya namja itu.

"ani."

"Henry baik hari ini, Daddy." Sungmin berjalan mendekat. Mengambil alih Henry—putranya setelah memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir Kyuhyun. "aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat, segera mandi sebelum Henry tertidur."

Kyuhyun menurut saja.

Sejak bertemu dengan Sungmin di Busan. Seminggu kemudian Kyuhyun langsung menikahi Sungmin. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian lahirlah Henry—sang penerus kerajaan Cho Grup.

Hidupnya terasa sempurna kini. Istri yang cantik yang selalu menemaninya dan seorang putra untuk penerus bisnisnya. Oh adakah yang lebih sempurna dari hidupnya kini?

**.**

Sungmin menidurkan Henry dikamar namja itu. Setelahnya dia kembali kedalam kamarnya bersama sang suami dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang berganti piyama.

"Henry sudah tidur?"

"ya." Tangan Sungmin terhenti saat akan mengganti baju santainya dengan piyama. Bisa dirasakannya kejantanan sang suami menempel dibokongnya. Kedua lengan Kyuhyun melingkari pinggangnya.

"aku merindukanmu, Cho Sungmin." Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin yang hanya berbalut celana dalam keatas ranjang dan memulai aktifitas yang akan dipenuhi dengan desahan sexy dari Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**The END**

**Hallo, saya balik lagi dengan oneshoot rate M ini. Haduuuuh sebenernya saya malu banget mau publish ini, tapi yaaa daripada nyampan di laptop kan ya haha. Oh iya ini terinspirasi dari FSOG, gak tau mirip atau engga karena Cuma nonton trailernya doang *ngakak*. Saya bikin ini sambil dengerin Crazy In Love-nya Sofia Karlberg, ostnya FSOG juga jadi kebayang deh. Hahaha.**

**Oke guys, ditunggu komentarnya. I love youuuu~**

**.**

**.**

**Keep support and love Kyumin**

**THANIA LEE**


End file.
